


I Do Adore

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shots and Wonders [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Guitars, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love letters, music, and good ole gay panic. Songfic TeruOsa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Terushima Yuuji
Series: One-Shots and Wonders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	I Do Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna write every type of fanfic for this tag until it gets some attention i stg (Bold is Osamu, italics are Terushima)

_Everything ya do, it sends me_

_Higher than the moon,_

_With every twinkle in your eye,_

_You strike a match that lights my heart on fire!_

Terushima Yuuji has been ‘in love’. Terushima has dated chicks and dudes and everything in between. He’s fucked white people, black people, asian people, werewolves, and more. (Or, at least, he’s only seen pornos of werewolves, but he totally could if he found one.) But Terushima has never found anyone as beautiful as Osamu.

Osamu-

Hello.

-Your Secret Admirer

_When you’re near, I hide my blushing face_

_And trip on my shoelaces_

_Grace just isn’t my forté_

_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

There’s something about him. His face, his eyes, his voice, his everything is just so... enchanting. It’s like he radiates beauty. He’s the embodiment of perfection, and he’s eighty times cooler than Terushima could ever be. (And despite what Bobata says, Terushima is very cool.) 

Osamu-

~~You’re very pretty~~ You are cool

-Your Secret Admirer

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

They’ve talked, like, twice, and that’s definitely the coolest and bravest thing Terushima has ever done, even though Kentaro says it’s not actually that cool. But what would he know? Osamu’s just… so… well… indescribable, y’know?

Osamu-

You probably don’t know me, though I wouldn’t be surprised if ya did, but I definitely know you, and I just wanted to say I think you’re really cool. :))))

-Your Secret Admirer 

**We’re as different as can be**

**I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed**

**And I’m overly uptight**

**We balance each other nicely**

Osamu’s been receiving love letters. It’s nice, but- despite what Atsumu insists- the sender’s not his ‘true love’. His true love-or who he thinks is his true love- wouldn’t do that. No, his crush would probably bound over to him and suck his dick or something. His crush is bold to a fault. It’s cute. (of course, Osamu likes the idea that his crush has a sweet side, but he’s yet to see it.) 

Osamu-

I’ve never written love letters before, so if these are creepy, I’m sorry. This is the first time I’ve ever felt this way, y’know?

-Your Secret Admirer

**You wear sandals in the snow**

**In mid-July I still feel cold**

**We’re opposites in every way**

**But I can’t resist it when you say**

‘Sides, him and his crush are like, completely different. Hell, Osamu’s crush probably doesn’t even realize Osamu exists. They met at one volleyball game, after all. ONE. And sure, opposites attract, (Osamu’s had to witness Atsumu and Sakusa kiss enough times to be sure of that), but life’s not some romcom, and even if it was Osamu wouldn’t be the protagonist.

Osamu-

Today I was playing the guitar, and I kept thinking about you. I wonder if you like music. You better. 

-Your Secret Admirer

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

Terushima has been writing. Despite what most people think, he’s actually pretty damn smart if he says so himself. He’s not as smart as Osamu, though. No, Osamu’s smart smart. And elegant. God, he knocks Terushima off his feet. And Terushima never likes flying like when he does it because of Osamu. 

Osamu-

♡

-Your Secret Admirer

**We’re as different as can be**

**I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed**

**And I’m overly uptight**

**We balance each other nicely**

Osamu can’t tell if he’s gotten weaker or his crush has gotten stronger. Maybe it’s both. Whatever it is, Osamu’s started dreaming about him. He can’t focus in class, and he nearly got knocked out by a volleyball during practice.

Osamu-

One of my friends goes to your school (they're the one delivering the letters) and I heard what happened during practice. I hope you're ok. 

-Your Secret Admirer

**You wear sandals in the snow**

**In mid-July I still feel cold**

**We’re opposites in every way**

**But I can’t resist it when you say**

Osamu has decided that he is acting like a dumbass. He will no longer be in love. He’ll date this girl sending him love letters instead. Maybe, just maybe, if he just forgets about his stupid crush and his stupid crush’s pretty smile and dumb tongue piercing and cute hair cut he will no longer be in love and will no longer have a crush on dumb, stupid, annoying, gorgeous, fun, charismatic Terushima Yuuji. 

Osamu- 

I'm in town, so meet me in the field outside of Nashida tonight, please. 11 PM. Don’t get caught, ok?

-Your Secret Admirer,

Terushima Yuuji

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

Terushima did it! He asked him out! Properly, too. Or, he will, but hey- it’s hard. After all, you try asking out the literal epitome of beauty. And tell him who you are? He should be awarded some sort of medal of honor for his bravery. 

**Finding words, I mutter**

**Tongue-tied, twisted**

**Foot in mouth, I start to stutter**

**Ha, ha, heaven help me**

OSAMU IS FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. Just when he was trying to forget his crush and focus on the letter sender, life decides to fuck him over and combine the two. How- who- what kind of evil witch put a curse on Osamu in his past life?

_Hello, how are you, my darling, today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

**Puppy love is hard to ignore**

**When every little thing you do, I do adore**

It’s so beautiful. He’s so beautiful. Terushima’s brought a guitar. It’s cheesy, but Osamu thinks it’s kinda cute too. 

It’s so beautiful. He’s so beautiful. Osamu’s wearing a suit. It’s cheesy, but Terushima thinks it’s kinda cute too. 

**Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba**

_Every little thing, ba-ba-ba-ba_

**_Every little thing you do, I do adore._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how you found this, but I hope you liked it. I hope the spacing isn't too weird.


End file.
